Roxanne Poisontail
Content Author: Unknown Captain Roxanne Poisontail, who is also happy to be called Cap'n Poisontail or just Roxanne, is a cursed Lizan pirate who can be found drinking with her rowdy crew in the Bazaar every day from 13:00 until 18:00. While the rest of her crew are obviously male, the uniform they wear — silver-trimmed black jackets, tight-fitting leather pants, and tall black boots — is quite obvious as to her feminine nature; her boots have a sluttier high-heeled shape, while DD-Cup breasts fill out her jacket. Her scales are dark purple and she has a pair of "draconic" horns instead of hair. Though she is the only female present, the others are clearly afraid of her. Upon the Champion's approach, she invites them to come and share stories. The Hero explains their nature as the Champion of Ingnam, while the Captain explains she and her crew were once famous pirates, but they have been trapped in Mareth. The conversation takes its inevitable sexual turn from there as she complains that the worst thing about Mareth is being surrounded by gorgeous demon-tail that she can't tap without the risk of losing herself to corruption and/or mind-control. At this point, she leans back and reveals a bulge in her crotch that "would rival that of a minotaur", whereupon she explains she isn't really a girl and she found out the hard way that demons are deceitful and untrustworthy. She was deceived into taking a pill from Ceraph, and ever since then her cock has been cursed to grow bigger and bigger the longer she goes without sex — her own statements are that only anally penetrating another will "count" to make it shrink back down to normal. Because of how big she can get, she has a hard time finding people willing to let her have sex with them. At that, an idea hits her and she suggests that she and the Champion have a drinking contest; if she wins, she gets to screw the Hero's ass, while if they win, she'll suck them off. When the Champion points out that she gets the better part of the deal, she declares she'd sooner let her cock grow until it immobilized her than let somebody else dictate the terms of sex to her, lewdly taunting the Hero by showing off her perversely long and flexible tongue to add weight to her argument that the reward is worth the risk. The Champion is given the choice to accept her offer and compete, accept her offer and lose on purpose, or just walk away. *If the Champion wins, then Poisontail will publicly give oral pleasure to the Hero genitalia or rim them. *If the Champion loses the contest to Poisontail, accidentally or on purpose, the combination of heavy drinking and extreme sex costs them Strength, Speed and Intelligence. This is, however, due mostly to the hangover, and it wears off in about eight hours. Variations in the scene seem to be due to the time elapsed since the last time she fucked the Champion. If Poisontail has not had relief in a sufficient amount of time, a different scene plays out where she walks you into privacy of her wagon. This usually occurs the first time you lose to her. Winning the contest, according to comments by Fenoxo, is determined by a combination of Toughness, Height and Thickness; the higher these scores are, the better the Champion can handle the alcohol. However, simply competing in the contest apparently builds up an invisible "tolerance meter", which will eventually allow the Hero to handle the alcohol even despite their form. On subsequent encounters, Poisontail immediately offers to take the Champion on in another drinking contest. Trivia *Poisontail is currently the only shemale in the game. *It's unclear from Poisontail's dialogue if she was always a shemale, if she was a male who developed a feminine physique after taking Ceraph's toxic pills, or if she was always a female and had her female genitalia transform into ever-expanding male ones as a result of Ceraph. *Though chances are that she begun as female — as male lizans feature twin male genitalia and hers appears to be similar to Urta's in regards to both its size altering and its original acquisition (demonic influence). *The name "Roxanne Poisontail", is most likely a reference to the two Final Fight characters Roxy (the original game's only female character) and Poison (who was called a cross-dressing male in the original game but was retconned into being female in subsequent titles).